Field of Vision
by Kaz
Summary: Mystel x Mariah ficcie. He went to the White Tiger village intending to battle two certain beybladers but found someone, who helped him to question his motives...Mystel x Mariah


**Sorry, for the repost there were some errors in here.**

**Pairing**: **Mystel (Mistel) x Mariah**

Lol, he is the blond one from Team Bega, the really cute blond one.. the only one, lol.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own BeyBlades, but I do own the plot …, which doesn't say much, lol does it?

**Field of Vision**

By Kaz

Even though the scenery was absolutely breathtaking, the lush green endless meadows, full of vibrant coloured flowers that fluttered in the breeze, or the clear sky that held no cloud, letting the sun fall endlessly on the land, the blond could only think of one thing, "It's so damn hot here."

Running a hand through his bangs, he wiped off some of the sweat, which was trailing down the side of his face, as he pulled his bird like mask up, revealing crystal blue eyes with the other.

With a sigh, he hoisted his brown duffel backpack over his shoulder and scanned the wilderness around him. "It all looks the same," he mumbled, but secretly admitted that it was simply beautiful.

The pastures held a vast amount of flowers each different to the next, with their smell filling the air around them giving a heavy alluring scent into the air. The sun captured the tints and made the entire place seem alight with rainbow colours, a few birds soared in their distance, their chattering echoing around, it was so serene here, just so peaceful.

He almost wished he could stop to enjoy it, how he longed to do nothing but gaze around and listen to the breeze, as the petals danced around him, but sadly, there was something lingering over his mind, the reason he was here… his mission.

"Where the hell could they be?" He asked, rather annoyed now. He did not want to stay in this place longer, it had a way of changing your perspective, and this place alone could change anyone to good. But good he was not; right now, he needed to cause a slight havoc to gain two certain beyblader's attention. With another glance around the place, he growled as he saw no one about.

"Is this place dead or something?" he mumbled, the heat really beginning to get to him now, what he wouldn't do for water. Closing his eyes, he simply listened for anything to give him an indication of what was near. His keen senses picked up a light splashing, as a few birds cawing in the distance. "A waterfall?" he questioned, deciding what to do. "Well seeing as there is no one here and it's hot, I guess I could take a small detour, who knows I might just find something there." And with another tug of his bag, he walked towards the light sounds he had picked up, hoping that something could help him along his mission.

--X--

Mariah hissed in pleasure as the cold water ran over her clammy, exhausted body. Letting her hair fall out of its traditional ponytail, she stretched her legs out, as the small white cloth she was wearing clung to her. She loved this place, it was so quiet, so peaceful and most importantly, no men to spoil the peace.

Dunking her head into the water, she let the beads of water run down her hair as shook her hair out; there was nothing better than a relaxing bath after a hard day training.

"Ever since we came back from the tournament, Lee and Ray have been training none stop. It's good, I mean we should train but those two are going to collapse from exhaustion one day." With a small sigh, she nuzzled against a small collection of rock letting her head rest on the slightly above grounds, moments like this were scarce, it was not often she was allowed to relax and enjoy a bath.

"And this heat? What it up with it? Sure, it is always hot around this time but today it is so intense… Oh well, at least it allowed the guys to take a break, because, man did they smell. With another sigh, she snuggled down even further into the pool, allowing the water to massage her tired body as her eyes closed in weariness… "I'll just take a short nap," she mumbled, "Besides no one will really come here." And no sooner had the words left her mouth; she had fallen into a deep slumber.

--X--

Mystel fell on his knees as he came to the edge of the earth, "Finally," he said, as he dunked his hands down and splashed the cool water onto his face. It turned out; the waterfall was actually a small lake, with a mini waterfall just to the end, where he was standing. Allowing the water to graze his face as it provided a relief from the warm environment; he undid his thick plat and ran his damp hands through the sticky strands separating the tangled mass. Collecting some water in his hands, he swallowed slightly more quickly than he should of; he relaxed, as the water quenched his parched throat. He felt much better now, the water having a damping effect on his temper as well as the heat. Shifting his eyes to the right, he noticed a pink material of some sorts lying on one of the rocks, just by him, picking it up, he realised it was a ribbon or a sash of some sorts. "Hm, that means someone could be near here." Pocketing the cloth, he kicked a small rock out of his way as he walked along the riverbed, unintentionally grasping the fabric tightly in his hands.

--X--

She lazily opened one eye as a small pebble fell into the water towards the end of the pool causing the water to ripple. Yawning, she shifted slightly, before stretching her tired limbs and smiling in content. "That was so good," she thought, as her hands patted the ground, trying to locate something. "Hmm, where is my ribbon?" She questioned, as her favourite hairpiece was missing. "Ohh I hope the wind didn't carry it off, I thought it would be okay I put it in my top."

With an annoyed gruff, she put her hands on the ground in front of her and was about to lift herself up, only for a flash in the distance to stop her. 'What was that?' she thought, 'I hope the kids weren't playing with something metal… I should go and see what it is, someone could get hurt.'

Deciding that she wanted to stay in the water for as long as she could, she shifted along the wall, her hands pushing against it to help her. However, as she moved across, she was sure she could hear footsteps. 'That better not be Kevin or any of the others coming to peep,' she thought, as she gritted her teeth. The wall was just slightly too high to see on top, so with a frown and a gulp of air, she grabbed the top and hoisted herself up, only for golden yellow to meet azure blue.

For a split second the entire world seemed silent, the wind had stopped blowing and the birds fell silent. The water did not dare ripple and the atmosphere grew tense, then…

"ARRRGHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Mariah cried, as she tried to hit him, only to fall back in the water, the clear water gathering around her, her knees bent, as she grasped the bathing cloth. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The blond seemed quiet and his silence was only adding to her anger.

'How dare he! Does he not know where the hell he is?' Growling and hissing, she narrowed her eyes and gave the startled man a once over. He was on his heels, hands stretched outwards as if he was going to grab something. His clothing was peculiar she noticed, 'He may not be from here, but still.' Looking up, she actually felt her breath stop as she caught a glimpse of his eyes. 'They are so beautiful,' she thought. Crystal, azure, with a slight mischievous look, and his hair, spun golden, the bangs straight, while the back strands were wavy as they fell over his shoulder. The object that really grasped her attention for a moment was the metal item, which was resting on his head; it was golden with a bit at the top, which stuck out... 'Is that a mask?' she wondered… Still her attention drifted from that as she took in his full picture and blushed, 'This guy is so dreamy,' she concluded. However, the reality came back with a full force, hitting her straight in the face, she was only clothed in a small bathing outfit, a _white, small, thigh length, tight material,_ which was clinging to her. "YOU PEREVERT!" she screamed again, embarrassed, letting her hair cover her face... he was still staring.

The words seemed to have an effect, as the blond blinked and shook him out of his amazed state. He was walking along; when he had a sense that someone was spying on him. Determined to find out who it was and also demanding to know what they were doing, he bent down and was ready to grab them, when a head popped out from nowhere. Needless to say, the magically appearing person had startled him and for a moment, he could only stare at the girl in front of him.

Her screaming shook him out of his reverie and he blinked to find himself looking at gorgeous, honey yellow coloured orbs, which right now, were slit and cat like, glaring at him dangerously. Her silky lush hair, wisped around her shoulders and frame, making her look even more stunning. Her long eyelashes fluttered gently in the breeze as her eyes closed, while her slightly tanned skin had beads of water running down, the boy almost wishing he could lick them off. This women screamed beauty and what a beauty she was, as his vision left her face and trailed down her body, eyeing her slender curves and ample chest as the barley coverable cloth seemed stretched against it.

His throat felt parched again as all the moisture seemed to leave him. Right now, all he could do was gaze at the Chinese beauty in front of him, while his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

However, that was soon corrected as something hit him on the side if his face, jerking out, he realised that the girl had thrown a small pebble at him.

"Hey!" He cried, rubbing the spot.

"Well I am finally happy you woke up from your daydream. Now will you get out of here?"

"Why should I?" The blond questioned, before he realised what he said, 'That didn't sound quite right.'

"You… You PERVERT!" She screamed, as she chucked a not so small rock at him, hoping that it would scare him off but sadly, it caused him lose his footing and stumble head first into the pool below him.

He jerked his head out of the water, only to find himself face to face with the girl, who seemed to have wilted in embarrassment.

"You…you…you…" she could only stutter out as the blond said the first word that came to him, "Hi?"

He watched in horror as the embarrassment left her face and was replaced with anger... a murderous anger, as she looked around to pick something else to throw at him.

"Argh! You psycho woman! Stop throwing things at me!"

"Well stop being a pervert and leave!"

"I have a right to be anywhere I choose."

"THIS IS THE WOMAN'S BATHING AREA!"

"Oh..."

"Yes! So now get out!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."

"……… You have got to be kidding me." Looking towards the addressed area, she indeed saw that it was swollen and rather painful looking.

"This is so not my day," he heard the pink haired girl whisper. 'Not _her_ day?' he thought, did she think it was his day? That he found enjoyment in being accused of being a pervert and spraining his ankle.

Ignoring her angry chattering, he tried to back up so that he could get up and leave the deranged woman to her thoughts, when he suddenly hissed in pain as he applied pressure to his ankle... it hurt… _it really hurt_.

"Damn it," he growled, he was so stupid, he should have been following his orders and found Ray and Lee by now to challenge them, but no, he was stuck in a lake, with an insane woman and a sprained ankle.

He was about to try to get up again, when a pair of hands clasped around his waist, holding him in his stance. Turning to face the girl, he found her crouched next to him, trying not to look at him, though he could detect something in her eyes… concern.

"There is no point in you injuring yourself even further," she offered for an explanation. Pulling him up, steadying him as he stumbled over, she directed him to ground, carefully setting him down. Once he was seated, she observed his injury, questioning him slightly as a small blush was visible on his tanned skin.

"Oh this isn't too bad of an injury; it should heal in a few days," she whispered, as she ran a finger lightly on the swollen lump.

'Great, he didn't have a few days, heck he didn't even have a few hours, he needed to find those two.'

"I…"

"If I had something to wrap around it, it would be easier for you to walk on it, but I don't have anything…"

He narrowed his eyebrows in concentration, before remembering. Reaching down into this pocket, he produced the ribbon, still in his possession. "Will this do?" He asked.

"My ribbon! Where did you find it? I was looking for it!"

"It was on one of the rocks, by the waterfall."

"Sigh, the wind must have carried it down, oh well, yes, it will do fine." She told him, as she took the material out of his hands and began to bandage his ankle.

"Um…"

"Yes?" He asked, rather annoyed, he did not want to talk to her; he wanted to concentrate on his mission and decide what he needed to do now.

"I noticed that you aren't from our village, what are you doing here?"

"Rather nosy aren't you? And how do you know I am not from here."

"Well," she huffed, pulling tightly on the bandaged earning a hiss of pain, "I can tell because one, I have never seen you around and I know everyone in this village and two those beautiful golden arm bracelets you wear are lovely decorative pieces but unsuitable for the weather around here. I am surprised they haven't burned into your skin by now."

"……"

Mariah giggled in triumphant as the male turned his head away; he acted like her when she got annoyed. A small silence had fallen over the two, as he tried to look at anything but the woman crouched down at his feet and she attempted to tie the ribbon around his ankle.

"Mariah…"

The male nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the female speak.

"What?"

"Mariah, the name is Mariah."

"Oh right."

Another silence, "You know when someone introduces themselves, it's polite to introduce yourself back."

She huffed when he did not answer back, and decided to mumble her anger to herself.

"Stupid, pervert male, who comes out from nowhere and ruins my day off. And you try and be nice and help him but noooo he is a typical Kai wannabe and says nothing… that's gratitude for you, why I ought to…"

"Mystel."

"Huh?"

"My. Name. Is. Mystel."

He watched in slight annoyance and slight amusement as the female repeated his name and burst into laughter.

".. You have a problem with my name?"

"That is the worst code name ever! If you really didn't want to give me, your real name you could have made up something better, like Sam or Brad or something but Mystel… come on. Please!"

He simply gritted his teeth and looked the other way, stupid annoying female. He wished she would hurry up and finish, 'How long does it take?'

"So why are you here?" She asked, after calming down. "Oh let me guess," she said immediately after, "You aren't going to tell me."

"I have been sent here on a mission."

"A mission? To do what? Peep at the women in the bathing area?" She added with a giggle.

"... Very amusing, _no,_ I have been sent here to challenge someone and deliver a message."

"Challenge? Like a battle."

"Correct."

"But why would you come from where you are from all the way here to give a message? We may be isolated but we do have a post office you know."

"The message I am to deliver must be seen, it is not something you can write about."

"But," she asked, while standing up. "What kind of message has to been seen? Who are you and what do you want?" She looked at him for a moment before noticing something on his hip. "Is that a launcher? Wait are you a blader? Have you come to challenge the White Tiger X team?"

"Oh, so you know of them."

"Well of course I do, I am a part of them and oh." She realised she might of given him a bit too much information there. Getting slightly afraid of his narrowing eyes, she was about to run away when she heard him say, "I didn't know you were apart of the team, then again, Lee and Ray are the only acceptable bladers on that the team, so."

It was safe to say, Mariah saw red at this statement. "I may not have won a few matches for a while but I can still slice your blade in two!" She growled, reaching for her blade, when she realised she didn't have it, in fact she remembered that she didn't even have her clothes, no, she was standing in front of this hot male, dressed in a short, white, linen, bathing robe. "Oh my God," she cried, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I, I ,I," in the end, she simply folded her arms in front of each other and looked away in shame.

"They will beat you, you know." She said after a while.

"Oh they _will,_ will they?"

"Yes they will, and I will tell you why," she answered back. "They will win because their intentions are pure! They don't need to resort to back street challenges and dirty tricks to win. Ray and Lee are good bladers, and you are going to see that when they send you back to where you came from! So take your stupid challenge and go away from here."

"A true blader can defend his title and status anywhere. If Lee and Ray are as good as you say they are then they should have no problem defeating me and winning."

"And they will! But we battle with pride and honour, we White Tiger's have rule, we only battle in the stadium!"

"I am afraid that motto won't be of any use to you now. Rest assured, I am going to defeat them today and I will win the championship, power is everything. Honour is only a weakness."

"You're wrong," she whispered, "You won't win because a champion isn't a champion if he doesn't not hold honour or fight with his beliefs."

The statement ate away at him, something she had said there was right, but he couldn't question it, he had to get away from her, the longer she talked, the more she made him look at his actions and that was dangerous. He had a mission and he had to stick to it, no, power was everything.

"You have wasted enough of my time, I must leave now."

"No you can't! I won't allow you to challenge them! You have to see what you are doing is wrong! I won't let you go!" She had made her mind up to either, one, grab her blade and challenge the man or two, scream as loud as she could and alert someone. She had to do something and she had to do it fast.

Mystel eyed the women in front of him, he needed to quieten her, and he needed to do it now. Walking in larger strides towards her, he grabbed her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Unfortunately, his brain seemed to shut down as the woman's gaze captivated him. He didn't quite understand what just happened but he found himself pulling her closer and leaning in to capture her in a passion-filled kiss.

Had someone of told Mariah that she was going to get her first kiss today, she would of laughed at them and said, 'Yeah right.' But indeed, today a stranger came from out of nowhere and she held an infatuation on him. She knew something was wrong, strangers don't often appear here and she should have ran far away from him and alerted the elders but no, she was taken by him and had to find out more. And now, he had her held in the most passionate embrace she has ever been in. His kiss stopped her, she did not know him and she had never seen him before, but he had to power to render her helpless and turn into a pile of mush. She did not want to run away from him now, she did not want him to stay, but she did not want him to leave… She did not know what she wanted in all truth but the blond in front her, came pretty high on her list. Closing her eyes and relaxing in his embrace, she gave herself completely to him, allowing him to take her deep and further into the moment.

He knew he had made a mistake when he found he couldn't push her away, in fact he realised that he wanted even more of her and didn't want to let her go. From the start this women had intrigued him, after all, what is a sprained ankle to a powerful BEGA blader? He could have pushed her away and gone about his business but no, he allowed her to talk to him, he allowed her question him… he _allowed her to get close to him_. And now, he was holding her, not wanting to let her go but knowing he would have to. He didn't understand how this one woman had made him question his motives, to try and see it from the other person's point of view, he had to get away, he had to leave… he had to or _he would fall even deeper_.

It was harder than he imagined, she tasted so sweet, her smell reminded him of the flowers from before, and her soul gave of an innocent aura… _he had to leave._

He knew he hurt her when he pulled away, how he longed to grab her again but he couldn't… "I have to leave," he whispered, the kiss leaving his voice rather hoarse and low.

She watched him leave sadly, she had to go and alert the others but found she couldn't, something was hurting deep inside of her and she couldn't quite understand what it was… "Mystel," she said, the kiss leaving her breathless… "I will show you that there is more than power….I will show you." Seeing him leave her vision, she lowered her eyes to the ground, unable to keep the tears from falling… _Mystel_.

Almost as if he heard her, he thought, 'I am sorry Mariah,' as he caught sight of a group of people ahead, "You think you boys can beyblade can you?" he asked, smirking as he held on to his blade….

_'I am sorry Mariah, but power is everything.' _

The End?

::hides:: Okay so that had no plot, and I suck at writing but… review? Hey, I only say Mystel for like 3 seconds as he was talking to Ray and it was in Jap, so I have no idea what his personality is like. Anyway, was this any good? Worth continuing? Then again, I still have to do my Tala/Mariah squeal but I just love this couple as well. Alternative couples forever! R&R if you can.

Ja Ne.

Kaz


End file.
